Talk:Miniature
Pictures All the pets pictures are now available on the official site http://www.guildwars.com/events/ingame/birthdaypresents.php, not sure if theyd mind using the images for the miniatures page here. Neon 12:30, 10 May 2006 (CDT) Should be combined with Miniatures. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 08:33, 29 April 2006 (CDT) :Done by Karlos. thanks. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 09:18, 29 April 2006 (CDT) :Gaile in the guru topic: :*You will receive a birthday gift on any character who is one year old. :*Yes, it's character, not account. :*You may keep that gift forever; it will not expire. (We would not do that to you!) :*You may trade, give, or sell (for in-game currency only!) your gift(s). :*If you exchange with a player who has a character who is less than one year old, the gift will not go away. (Again, we would not do that to our players -- these gifts are yours to share!) :*If you want to see what happens with your 2nd birthday... stay tuned! So they are NOT removed if traded to young characters. Editing article. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 15:49, 29 April 2006 (CDT) ::Oh, someone did it allready. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 15:50, 29 April 2006 (CDT) Usage? My characters are all under a year old, and a firewall prevents me from following the link in the article. So, I have a question. What, if anything, do these miniatures do? Or are they merely cute little items to take up room in our already limited inventory slots? The current article makes no mention of a use; so I'm guessing they are the equivalent of random collectable items that, so far, have no in-game purpose. --161.88.255.140 13:35, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :I believe that there is no use at all for them. At least I haven't heard of any. --Rainith 13:43, 2 May 2006 (CDT) Article name From Gaile: Oh, update: We call them "Birthday Presents" before they are opened, and then "Toys" when you've discovered the contents of your package. Should we do somethin about the names? Atleast add Toy. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 04:40, 4 May 2006 (CDT) :Are you talking about a redirect to here, or a move to there, or something else entirely? -PanSola 04:41, 4 May 2006 (CDT) ::Not sure really. Maby move this to Toy, make this a redirect there and make Birthday Present a real article which is about the present itself, not the miniature inside it. something like Present. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 04:52, 4 May 2006 (CDT) :::The in-game item is named Miniature though, so I would be against moving this to Toy. On the other hand I am fine with creating a Birthday Present stand alone article, though it's probably better to keep it as a redirect and have one section in this article dedicated to the Birthday Present item. Keeping stuff together since outside the context of Miniature, the Birthday Present really has no meaning. -PanSola 04:57, 4 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Good point. Lets make Toy a redirect. Someone who has a present, please submit us an image and someone should also make Birthday Present a real article. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 05:04, 4 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Oops, I made Mini Pets, perhaps not needed. But i do agree, a little less obscurity in the name wouldnt hurt anyone. Make it easier to search for too. Neon 04:15, 8 May 2006 (CDT) Kuunavang Picture is up on the official site - http://eu.guildwars.com/gallery/view/575/ Neon 04:19, 8 May 2006 (CDT) :WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW! I am sooooo happy that I have a CE reserved! Thats the coolest thing in the whole game!! --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 04:23, 8 May 2006 (CDT) ::ditto. Now just need to ACTUALLY get the CE... -04:24, 8 May 2006 (CDT) :::Yup. I aint even really playing Factions although I have the game allready. I just want my Kuunavang. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 04:29, 8 May 2006 (CDT) ::::What colour is the mini-Kuunavang? -- Gordon Ecker 18:26, 5 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Green. The bone dragon is also green, I think. --Fyren 19:07, 5 September 2006 (CDT) Exact Age of First Character if Purchased Key Online If you happened to purchase your key online and still have the first character you created, you can log into your PlayNC account where you can view your online serial code, as well as the date you purchased your key online. I realize that this is somewhat conditional in that you have: #Purchased your key online #Created a character the day you purchased your key #Still have that character But for some, this is an exact date for determining when you'll get your birthday present.--Xis10al 05:42, 1 June 2006 (CDT) : Or you could just use /age ... --221.84.170.134 10:58, 2 July 2006 (CDT) :: That only gives you an approximate timeline of you character (ex. 11 months), until of course your birthday comes and you note the date for future reference. But by checking your PlayNC account, you can figure it to the exact day, conditions met.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 23:49, 2 July 2006 (CDT) Similarly, you can purchase your box from a retail store, create a character teh day you purchased your box, and keep yoru receipt which has the date of your purchase. If you put it in the box it'll be easy to find it. - 00:02, 3 July 2006 (CDT) Foo's revert Foo's revert made it sound like there are ppl who didn't have to wait for CE, and the people who got CE without waiting would not get the Miniature Kuunavang. I like the pre-reverted version better. - 06:14, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :I agree that the virsion I reverted to was a bit unclear, but I belive that the previouse one sounded like something in Engrish. anyway, I see you cleared that all out. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 07:49, 16 June 2006 (CDT) Hours played = Rarity of miniature? I heard in game that the hours played with a character affect the rarity of the miniature you get. Could this be true? Here is mine. Account: ~1250 hours, character: ~850 hours, miniature: Devourer. :I seriously doubt this, i have well over 3000hrs played and all i got was a troll... my friend who hadn't used gw for almost a year logged on and got a gold shiro.. Keirou ::I think you are just having bad luck. One of my guildies got a mini-Kirin with less than half of your character hours. It's a game of chance to me, but that's my opinion. -Gares 10:07, 3 July 2006 (CDT) :::I wasn't saying I had bad luck. I love the Devourer, it's one of the few that I cound think of using. I just heard this rumor and wanted to confirm or crush it. According to the above comments it is not true, so we should probably put a note in the article. -- 14:17, 3 July 2006 (CDT) ::::I'm still hoping ANet will suprise me with a mini-Gares when I open mine :D -Gares 14:21, 3 July 2006 (CDT) :::::Egotistic son of a... *grin* Kessel 02:10, 4 July 2006 (CDT) :::Defentiely not. I have defenitely not played as long as any of you guys and I got a MINIATURE BONE DRAGON and a MINIATURE BURNING TITAN and I've only played for about 300 hours. WOOT BONE DRAGON =P ::::Items are most definitely just luck, I'd say. I've played since Xmas '05, and my ranger has about 600 hours on him. Watch him get something uber. :P Does anyone think it a bit odd that ANet is releasing somewhat spoilery creatures such as Titans as pets? Meh...I suppose not. OOH! OOH! I WANT A MINI-GLINT! -Ordin 09:35, 16 July 2006 (CDT) :::::Well, if you've been playing for a year, not knowing of Titans and the sort would be very weird. -- (talk) 03:12, 25 July 2006 (CDT) From what I can see, yes they seem to be affected by hours played. The more you play, the worse you miniature. I had guild friends that just logged in to check their account get a Rurik. As well Ordin got a Bone Dragon, even though they play very little. So acording to this, I can expect a fat Fungal Wallow, Devourer or some other white. -- Curse You 10:40, 4 August 2006 (EST) :Well I have over 1800 hours played and got white minature on all 4 of my chars. One of my friend who left the game after very little hours played gave me his account and his 2 chars got white minatures too with little over 100 hours played (mostly afk ;) ) Maybe I'm just curse because of all those hours soloing UW. Me, I wanted a mini PanSola.—'├ Aratak ┤' 09:47, 4 August 2006 (CDT) Next Gen Miniatures Well, you know. There's only miniatures for chapter 1 and 2 now. I'm guessing the next set will be about a year from now, if/when chapter 4 hits the shores; a batch containing goodies and baddies from those two chapters. Why am I adding this here? So I can say "I told you so" a year from now, or so you can say "Well, weren't you full of crap?" if I'm wrong. --Black Ark 03:04, 25 July 2006 (CDT) Information on miniatures I think that the articles about creatures with Miniatures of them should have a section made on their articles called something like "Miniature Version Stats". This would basically classify how big it is, how much noise it makes, and special effects. This would just be for fun really, but might help people figure out what each miniature is like, as some are quite loud and others are quite small. -- Curse You 10:44, 4 August 2006 (EST) :I fon't think it's a good idea to add this info in the monster pages. I think that we should make them a new page with information and images. -- (talk) 17:02, 4 August 2006 (CDT) ::agreed - just keep one article (talk) 17:03, 4 August 2006 (CDT) New PC Gamer minature According the the current PC Gamer magazine (#153 October 2006), next month's issue will have "details on the next Guild Wars game" and "the exclusive Guild Wars mini pet you can only get from us" (i.e. the magazine). There is then a picture of what looks like a mummy withsome golden armor apparently called a "Grey Giant" saying that it is "PC Gamer's In-game exclusive GW mini pet." --Rainith 21:56, 22 August 2006 (CDT) :Damn. They might have some sort of keys to add to an account in each magazine. Or not... -- (talk) 03:40, 23 August 2006 (CDT) ::Hmmm so what does ANet get for this, apart from rants bashing WoW? --Xeeron 03:50, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :::Also in the current issue is a Dummy's guide to Elites (my term for it not theirs), on how to capture elite skills. This article has some rather bad errors. The only one that comes to mind at the moment is that they said when you use an SoC if a boss has an elite it will always be at the bottom of the list of the skills. Pure garbage in the article (IMO). --Rainith 11:05, 23 August 2006 (CDT) Does entering the keycode give you a Present, or a Miniature directly?? - 15:26, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :Neither. From what's been recorded (and a scan of the PCG page available on GWOnline), it gives you a quest item and access to a quest which gives you the minipet. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 15:32, 12 September 2006 (CDT) Knock Down I've known this for a long time, and that is if you're effecteded by AoE KD your miniature will also get knocked down. Miniatures have a few other effects too, I think they can give channeling energy if you have Shiro, but I'm not sure if that's entirely true. Some types of miniatures can't be knocked down though, or at least it's not as visible. For a fact I know Shiro and Charr Shawman can be KDed. 12.181.68.234 23:39, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Guild Wars Championship in Japan miniatures Noticing the addition in the page, I researched and thought I should add what I've found: It's true as far as announcements on what the awards would be. #1 team gets Kanaxai, #1 and 2 gets a panda, #1-3 gets an island guardian. See GuildWars.jp for the images. Unfortunately, we won't be seeing the miniatures being used until the top three duke it out on 10/9 Maaya 23:46, 1 October 2006 (CDT)